Home
by Lauraius
Summary: Ninth Doctor and Rose story. A general light hearted look at the Doctor and Rose as they travel through the universe...with her mum!


Hey first time poster.

**I claim only the words-everything else belongs to the world of Doctor Who.**

**_Home_**

He had his booted feet up on the console, thoughtfully working his way through a packet of custard creams. He loved custard creams.

'Whatcha doin?' Rose asked, as she ran her finger along the console. The Doctor noticed with out a passing intent that she had changed her clothes, again. Rose was now dressed in loose grey combat trousers, a white, hooded zipper with a blue vest underneath, which coordinated very nicely with grey skater shoes and blue flash stitching.

'Hmm,' was all the reply he muttered.

I said 'what are you doing? Enquiring minds want to know'. Rose was bored; in fact she was very bored. She had just spent not far off two hours, moping in her room reorganising her wardrobe. This was not actually as fun as it had sounded in her brain, when she had first stomped off to her room to stew. He had being _doing her head in_ since they had left her mum's and this morning had been the final straw.

The Doctor could tell she was bored, he had been trying to ignore this fact for the last two hours but as usual, she wasn't going to stop bothering him until he spoke to her.

'I'm reading', he mumbled. Short, precise to the point, maybe she would get the idea he was not interested in talking, that's what sulking was all about.

He was in a mood since she had asked if they could go back to her mum's. He hated going to her mum's. It was all too… domestic; the word reverberated around his brain and he shuddered. They had just left and well that had not been the most enjoyable experience of his very long life. Which he pondered seemed to get even longer the more time he spent with Jackie Tyler.

She was over his shoulder now, her long blonde hair tickling the side of his face. 'What are yaw reading?' she asked looking questioningly at a large pile of books.

'Words'. The exasperation now evident in his thick northern accent.

She chose to ignore his sarcasm. 'Where are we going, are we going home', she smiled sweetly, hoping against hope that he would forgive her, 'I am sorry I forgot extra clothes, she added leaning on his arm'.

'No, we aren't going back to YOUR home again', he emphasised the your for her benefit, the stupid ape was not getting this at all! You only want to go back cause you left in the middle of an argument with the evil monster you call a mother and believe me I know monsters when I see them and have met nicer ones than her'. With that, he snapped the book shut, swung round in his chair, grabbed up the pack of custard creams and stomped off to another part of the TARDIS, his leather jacket swishing out behind him.

'You could have at least left the biscuits; that's the last packet.' Rose hoped that might persuade him to change his mind, the Doctor couldn't live without his supply of biscuits. She thought about following him, she hated arguing with him, but at times he was such a kid, sulking, moping and shooting his mouth off insulting humans, every time he didn't get things done his way. For a nine hundred year old alien, Rose decided, he didn't half act human.

She spun round in the chair, thinking of ways to amuse herself, it was no good, and she wandered off to find him.

The Doctor had made himself comfortable in the room just off the kitchen. His feet were up on the arm of the chair, as he lay flat on the floor, now angrily munching his way through the custard creams. He was stretched out using a cushion from the sofa to prop up his head; he looked taller than his six feet. He hated the way she made him feel…human. As he saw it, that was just one step away from domesticated and war mongering, and not necessarily in that order. In fact as he could tell that was all humans did, but no he had to give them a chance, they had barely learned to walk, he must give them time. He knew what was to come for them; the discoveries, the exploration, the fighting, the treaties, the universe in all it's glory. If they could comprehend that is…sure their evolution wasn't complete, there was still room for their tiny brains to open, the power they would hold if they used their full capacity…the destruction they could cause and knowing their stupidity, would cause.

He stretched out a long arm and reached for another biscuit only to end up grasping an empty packet. Damn he exclaimed and examined the packet as if it were concealing custard creams he just couldn't feel. Once he felt he had thoroughly inspected the empty wrapper to within an inch of its life, he sighed. This could only mean one thing, it was the last pack of biscuits, in fact, it was the last pack of biscuits and it was empty. Damn he said to himself, guess we're going to Jackie's for tea.

The Doctor sprang up as if he had been stuck with a pin and took off running through the TARDIS grinning maniacally in search of Rose.

'What the hell are you doin', screeched Rose as the Doctor collided with her in the corridor spun her round and marched back to the console room.

'Taking you home, he said cheerily, grinning like a schoolboy. Thought you'd be a bit more grateful than that. I mean I expected jumping up and down, the clapping of hands and even a small hug, but if you're going to be difficult about it then we can go elsewhere'. He leaned back against the console folding his arms across his chest with a sense of cheekiness.

'You mean home, like home, home?' Questioned Rose, unsure of the answer, knowing the Doctor could mean anything as logical thinking worked differently in his brain.

'Yeah I mean home', the Doctor sighed.

Rose furrowed her brows, 'like home in my time, to my mums?'

'Man, you humans really can be a bit thick can't you?' The Doctor was smirking at her, waiting on the realisation to sink in, waiting for that smile to crack on her face, but it never came.

She turned to him, frowning, 'what's the real reason we're going?'

The smile faded from his face as he raised an eyebrow, 'because you wanted to see your mum…and maybe we're out of biscuits', he mumbled the last bit hoping she wouldn't hear him. He was wrong.

'What, she shouted at him, I ask nicely, in fact practically beg to go back to see her cause she was so angry with me when you and I left again and I wanted to apologise, and you go off in a stupid huff like a kid. Then just as stupidly, selfishly you decide we're going back because you need biscuits'. Rose threw her hands up in the air, and turned her back on him.

'Oh well it was just an idea', the Doctor answered shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets. 'Where else do you want to go, the universe, past present and future its all at the push of a button, or rather, the twist of this handle, the pull of a lever, a couple squishes of the pump and a few million quadratic, fourth dimension mathematic equations and we're there'. He smirked at her smugly, knowing she would say ok take me home, but he also hoped she wouldn't take him with her; all he wanted was the biscuits. He just didn't do domestic, and this was looking distinctly domestic.

Rose looked behind her to the Doctor, then she walked over to him slowly stood up on her tiptoes and hugged him.

'Steady on', he replied with a smile, 'watch the jacket, and he nudged her playfully in the ribs.

She grinned up at him and took his hand, 'so which lever takes us to Earth'.


End file.
